Minority Report (Movie)
Minority Report is a 2002 American neo-noir science fiction mystery-thriller film directed by Steven Spielberg and loosely based on the short story of the same name by Philip K. Dick. It is set primarily in Washington D.C., and Northern Virginia in the year 2054, where "PreCrime", an experimental, specialized police department, apprehends criminals based on foreknowledge provided by three psychics called "Precogs". The cast includes Tom Cruise as PreCrime Captain John Anderton, Colin Farrell as Department of Justice Agent Danny Witwer, Samantha Morton as the Precog Agatha, and Max von Sydow as Anderton's superior Lamar Burgess. The film is a combination of action, thriller and science fiction. Spielberg has characterized the story as "fifty percent character and fifty percent very complicated storytelling with layers and layers of murder mystery and plot". The film was first optioned in 1992 as a sequel to another Dick adaptation, Total Recall , and started its development in 1997, after a script by Jon Cohen reached Spielberg and Cruise. Production suffered many delays due to Cruise's Mission: Impossible II and Spielberg's A.I. running over schedule, eventually starting in March 2001. During pre-production, Spielberg consulted numerous scientists in an attempt to present a more plausible future world than that seen in other science fiction films, and some of the technology designs in the film have proven prescient. Minority Report has a unique visual style. It uses high contrast to create dark colors and shadows, much like a film noir picture. The film's overlit shots feature desaturated colors which were achieved by bleach-bypassing the film's negative in post-production. Minority Report was one of the best reviewed films of 2002. It received praise for its writing, visuals and themes, but earned some criticism for its ending which was considered inconsistent with the tone of the rest of the movie. The film was nominated for and won several awards. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Sound Editing, and eleven Saturn Award nominations, including Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, and Saturn Award for Best Music, winning Best Science Fiction Film, Best Direction, Best Writing, and Best Supporting Actress. The film was a commercial success, earning over $358 million worldwide against an overall budget of $142 million (including advertising). Over four million DVDs were sold in its first few months of home release. Plot Summary Minority Report takes place in a futuristic Washington D.C. in 2048, where the PreCrime Division, a specialized agency using the Precognitives, stops crimes before they happen. Case Number 1108 Case Number 1109 Themes Explored The film's central theme is the question of free will versus determinism. It examines whether free will can exist if the future is set and known in advance. Other themes include the role of preventive government in protecting its citizenry, the role of media in a future state where technological advancements make its presence nearly boundless, the potential legality of an infallible prosecutor, and Spielberg's repeated theme of broken families. Cast Main Cast *Tom Cruise as John Anderton *Samantha Morton as Agatha *Micheal Dickman as Arthur *Matthew Dickman as Dash *Daniel London as Wally *Max von Sydow as Lamar Burgess *Kathryn Morris as Lara Anderton *Steve Harris as Jad *Neal McDonough as Fletcher *Patrick Kilpatrick as Knott *Jessica Capshaw as Evanna *Colin Farrell as Danny Witwer *Lois Smith as Dr. Iris Hineman Guest Stars *Richard Coca as Pre-Crime Cop *Keith Campbell as Pre-Crime Cop *Kirk B.R. Woller as Pre-Crime Cop *Klea Scott as Pre-Crime Cop *Frank Grillo as Pre-Crime Cop *Anna Maria Horsford as Casey *Sarah Simmons as Lamar Burgess' Secretary *Eugene Osment as Jad's Technician *James Henderson as Office Worker *Erica Ford as Employee *Keith Flippen as Tour Guide *Nathan Taylor as Kid Tourist *Karina Logue as Technician *Elizabeth Anne Smith as Technician *Victoria Garcia-Kelleher as Technician *Jim Rash as Technician *Stephen Ramsey as Jucket - Agent#1 *Tom Choi as Paymen - Agent#2 *Tom Whitenight as Price - Agent#3 *William Morts as Foley - Agent#4 *Tim Blake Nelson as Gideon *George Wallace as Chief Justice Pollard *Ann Ryerson as Dr. Katherine James *Kathryn Morris as Lara Clarke *Tyler Patrick Jones as Older Sean *Dominic Scott Kay as Younger Sean *Arye Gross as Howard Marks *Ashley Crow as Sarah Marks *Mike Binder as Leo Crow *Joel Gretsch as Donald Dubin *Jessica Harper as Anne Lively *Bertell Lawrence as John Doe *Jason Antoon as Rufus Riley *William Mesnik as Cyber Parlor Customer *Scott Frank as Conceited Customer *Severin Wunderman as Skiing Customer *Max Trumpower as Homeless Person *Allie Raye as Hamburger Mom *Rocael Leiva as Hamburger Dad *Nicholas Edwin Barb as Homework Boy *Catfish Bates as Tenement Snitch *Peter Stormare as Dr. Solomon Eddie *Caroline Lagerfelt as Greta van Eyck *Danny Parker-Lopes as Man *Vanessa Cedotal as Woman *Katy Boyer as Mother *Adrianna Kamosa as Child *Kari Gordon as Child *Elizabeth Kamosa as Child *Raquel Gordon as Child *Laurel Kamosa as Child *Fiona Hale as Old Woman *Pamela Roberts as Violent Wife *Clement Blake as Husband *Jerry Perchesky as Grandfather *Victor Raider-Wexler as Attorney General Nash *Nancy Linehan Charles as Celeste Burgess *Nadia Axakowsky as Reporter *Dude Walker as Reporter *Tony Hill as Reporter *Drakeel Burns as Reporter *William Mapother as Hotel Clerk *Morgan Hasson as Paperboy *Andrew Sandler as Marks' Son *Bonnie Morgan as Contortionist *Kathi Copeland as Murder Bystander *Ana Maria Quintana as Murder Bystander *Lucille M. Oliver as Murder Bystander *Gene Wheeler as Murder Bystander *Tonya Ivey as Gap Girl *David Stifel as Lycon *Kurt Sinclair as Adulation #1 *Rebecca Ritz as Adulation #2 *Beverly Morgan as Adulation #3 *John Bennett as Adulation #4 *Maureen Dunn as Adulation #5 *Rona Ulstad as Adulation #6 *Blake Bashoff as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *David Doty as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Gina Gallego as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *David Hornsby as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Anne Judson-Yager as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Meridith Monroe as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Benita Krista Nall as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Shannon O'Hurley as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Elizabeth Payne as Pre-Crime Public Service Announcer *Ethan Sherman as Revo Sunglass Model *Jarah Mariano as AMEX Polynesian Woman *Miles Dinsmoor as Guinness Man *Vanessa Asbert as Bulgari Model Producers Music Cinematography Locations *United States **Washington D.C. ***Washington Monument Organizations *United States **Department of Justice ***Department of PreCrime Vehicles Technology *Sonic Pistol Advertising and Marketing Posters File:Minority Report poster.jpg File:Minority Report poster 2.jpg File:Minority Report poster 3.jpg File:Minority Report poster 4.jpg File:Minority Report poster 5.jpg Promotional Videos File:Minority Report - Official® Trailer 1 HD File:Minority Report - Official® Trailer 2 HD Category:Films